List of water sports
File:Water sports composite.jpg|350px|thumb|A variety of water sports rect 10 2 0444 560 Diving rect 4 1 966 635 Diving rect 0 643 969 1247 Synchronized swimming rect 0 1248 970 1982 Yacht racing rect 967 1346 2145 1987 Dragon boat racing rect 2143 1347 3062 1987 Kayaking rect 969 0 2044 644 Surfing rect 969 643 2051 1346 Swimming rect 2047 652 3062 1347 Rowing rect 2044 0 3062 650 Water polo desc bottom-right In the water * Artistic or Synchronised swimming consists of swimmers performing a synchronised routine of elaborate moves in the water, accompanied by music. * Aquajogging * Diving, the sport of jumping off springboards or platforms into water * Modern pentathlon includes épée fencing, pistol shooting, swimming, a show jumping course on horseback, and cross country running * Rescue swimming is swimming with the goal to rescue other swimmers * Snorkeling is the practice of swimming at the surface (typically of the sea) being equipped with a mask, fins, and a short tube called a snorkel. * Swimming, including pool swimming and open water swimming * Synchronized diving * Triathlon, a multi-sport event involving the completion of three continuous and sequential endurance events, usually a combination of swimming, cycling and running * Water aerobics is aerobics in the water. * Water polo is a sport of two difrrence teams played in water with a ball. On the water * Barefoot skiing is waterskiing without skis * Boating is the use of boats * Boat racing is the use of powerboats to participate in races * Bodyboarding is similar to surfing, but the board is smaller and the person (normally) lies down on the board * Cable skiing is similar to wake boarding but with cables for artificial maneuvering * Canoeing * Canoe polo * Dragon boat racing teams of 20 paddlers racing * Fishing is the recreation and sport of catching fish * Flyboard * Flowrider * Jet Skiing * Kayaking * Kiteboating * Kitesurfing on flat water using a kite for propulsion * Kneeboarding * Paddleboarding a person is propelled on a surf style board using a long paddle * Parasailing where a person is towed behind a vehicle (usually a boat) while attached to a parachute * Picigin, kicking around a small ball on shallow waters. * Rafting * River trekking * Rowing * Sailing using the wind for propulsion * Sit-down hydrofoiling is riding on the water with a hydrofoil attached to a ski * Skimboarding is a boardsport in which a board is used to ride on an incoming wave * Skurfing is where the participant "skurfs" behind a boat on a surfboard * Standup paddleboarding, a type of surfing in which the surfer stands on their boards and uses a paddle to propel themselves in the water * Surfing downhill on ocean waves or artificial waves in a wave pool * Wakeboarding is similar to water skiing, but using only one board attached to the feet * Wakeskating is similar to wakeboarding, but the board is not attached to the feet * Wakesurfing is a mix between wakeboarding and surfing * Waterskiing is using skis to slide over the water while being pulled by a boat or other device * White water rafting * Windsurfing on flat water using wind for propulsion in combination with sails * Yachting sailing on yachts, daysailing, cruising or Yacht racing Under water Recreational diving *Cave diving *Deep diving *Freediving *Ice diving *Mermaiding *Spearfishing *Underwater archaeology, particularly activity involving wreck diving * Underwater photography, including underwater videography, is photography done under water. Numerous contests worldwide are arranged every year. Digital cameras have revolutionized how many divers participate. * Underwater videography Underwater sports * Aquathlon (underwater wrestling) * Finswimming * Free-diving * Sport diving (sport) * Spearfishing * Underwater football * Underwater hockey is a game played underwater which has some similarities to hockey. Two teams of players use short wooden curved sticks to move a heavy puck across the pool bottom to the opponents' goal. * Underwater ice hockey * Underwater orienteering * Underwater photography (sport) * Underwater rugby is a game played underwater which has some similarities to rugby football. Two teams try to score goals by sending a slightly negatively buoyant ball into the opponents' goal placed on the bottom of the pool. * Underwater target shooting See also * Outdoor recreation * Outline of canoeing and kayaking References *Water Sports Dictionaries Water *